


Wired

by KateKintail



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Promptember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 16:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: Sam's had a lot of coffee.





	Wired

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 8 of Promptember 2019

Sam’s leg bounced up and down beneath the table at the diner. It was the only place still open for miles, so even though the coffee was kind of shitty, Sam had performed the standard ‘keep it coming’ gesture a half dozen times already tonight. 

Despite the vast number of books spread out across the table and the surprisingly fast wireless connection, his notepad was relatively blank. 

A knocking sound made Sam jump in his seat, overturning a book and sending another falling to the floor. He looked around, head snapping this way and that until he finally spotted Dean standing outside the window by his table. Sam relaxed a little and waved his brother inside. When Dean got to the table, he sunk into the booth seat across from him and gestured to the books with his head cocked to the side and a sort of ‘find anything?’ expression.

Sam shook his head. 

Dean sighed heavily, turned sideways in the seat. Leaning back against the wall and folding his arms over his chest, he kicked his legs up on the padded vinyl, legs crossed. 

Sam tossed a book at him. 

It hit Dean’s shoulder, making him wince. Reluctantly, he reached for it and flipped it open to a random page. 

Sam’s leg began to bounce up and down again under the table. He was glad Dean was with him, but he was still feeling a wide range of things: jittery, frustrated, concerned, distracted, and worried that he might never speak again. The books were getting him nowhere, so he went back to the internet. There had to be something somewhere about breaking this curse. Nervous that there might not be something, though, he drained his coffee. 

He could feel the caffeine race through his system. He felt like getting up and running a mile to work it off, but his stomach felt raw and full and like coffee sloshing around inside it during a run would be the worst. Though, if they came across that demon again and they still couldn’t speak a word of Latin out loud, things would not end well. 

Suddenly, Sam wondered if he could learn how to sign the Latin words. Would fingerspelling a bunch of words even work to banish a demon? Sam held his hand up in front of his face, wiggling his fingers. They moved too slowly. They were only good for one thing now. 

His hand shot up in the air, as if he were in class and knew the answer to a teacher’s question. The waitress came around with the pot of coffee. Sam held up two fingers, gesturing toward his cup and toward his brother. It probably wasn’t a good idea to get Dean as wired on caffeine as Sam was, but how else were they going to make it through the night without nodding off? There were so many books still to get through. The waitress refilled Sam’s cup and then disappeared back behind the counter to get a clean mug for Dean.


End file.
